1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the splicing of large-sized conductors in the field where a minimum of space, equipment and time is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present techniques for splicing large-sized conductors in the field provide means only for crimping a metallic crimping sleeve to the bared conductor ends positioned in the sleeve but provide no means for positioning and holding the conductors with respect to the sleeve or tool. The tool, in the form of large pliers, required long handles to minimize the necessary handle force thus placing the operator too far away from the sleeve to control the positions of the bared conductor ends. Also, no provision was made to allow the tool to be closed by means such as a hammer or wrench which could be used in more confined spaces.